


Exigent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1017]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony are called out to investigate a case of abuse in Beacon Hills as a favor to Gibbs' half brother Derek.





	Exigent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/11/2002 for the word [exigent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/11/exigent).
> 
> exigent  
> Requiring immediate aid or action; pressing;critical.  
> Requiring much effort or expense; demanding;exacting.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #12 requested by Tardis_Type40 for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also apologies for any OOCness in the Teen Wolf characters. I've never watched Teen Wolf, so my characterizations are probably terrible. Also, I don't feel like this is my best work, so apologies there too, but it was a struggle given the Teen Wolf nature of the prompt. Major apologies for the ending it's rather abrupt, but I don't know enough about Teen Wolf to go into details. Sorry!

# 

Exigent

“DiNozzo. With me.” Gibbs commanded as he headed for the elevator. The team had been working cold cases while Gibbs was stuck in MTAC. Tim and Kate moved to grab their things. “Did I call for either of you? Continue with the cold cases and anything else Director Morrow asks you to do. We’ll be back in a couple of days, a week at most.”

Tony badly wanted to ask where they were going, but he knew in Gibbs’ current mood that wouldn’t go over well. Kate and McGee’s faces fell at the news that they’d be stuck at HQ while Tony and Gibbs went somewhere else for possibly a full week. Gibbs ignored them as the doors to the elevator closed behind Tony.

“Pack a bag for at least a week.” Gibbs ordered as they left the elevator. “We may not have access to any laundry facilities, so make sure you’re prepared.”

“Got it.” Tony trusted that Gibbs would tell him what was going on eventually. Even if it wasn’t until they were on their flight or drive or whatever. They’d been married about a year now and Tony had learned that no amount of pushing when Gibbs was in a mood like this would get him the answers he wanted.

Tony climbed into Gibbs’ vehicle. They’d leave his at work, since they were going together to wherever. Gibbs’ quickly sped down the highway darting in and out of traffic as was his norm. It didn’t even bother Tony anymore.

At their house, which used to be Gibbs’ house alone, they both quickly headed up the stairs to pack their bags. As Tony looked at the clothes in his side of the closet, he realized he didn’t know what to pack. “Uh. Jethro?”

“Hm?” Jethro hummed questioningly as he quickly packed his bag.

“What kind of clothes should I be packing?”

“Work clothes.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Are we going somewhere excessively warm or excessively cold or about the same as here?”

“Here.”

Tony sighed, but started packing for someplace with similar temps to DC. He hoped he was packing appropriate clothing. He knew Gibbs wouldn’t know the answer to that though.

Once they were both packed, it was back out to the car. Gibbs again took off at insane rates of speed headed towards the airport. Tony stared out the window and ignored how fast they were going.

After they made it through security and were waiting at the gate for their flight, Gibbs finally started explaining. “My half brother Derek Hale went through official channels to get me to come investigate some abuse he believes Sheriff Stilinski is perpetrating.”

Tony nodded his head, but this his brain registered what Gibbs had said. “Wait. Half brother? How did I not know you had a half brother?”

“I prefer not to talk about it, but it’s related to why I stopped talking to Jack for so long.” As his husband, Tony deserved to know some of how this case would affect him.

“Oh.” Tony breathed out. That must mean that the woman Jack took to Shannon’s funeral was this Derek’s mother. While Tony would love to learn more about what happened, he left it alone like Gibbs left Tony’s sore spots alone.

They were barely off the plane when it became obvious that things had escalated more than Derek had indicated. They hadn’t even made it to Derek’s house when they found Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale, and Chris Argent in a shootout. Not even thinking about the consequences, Tony immediately stepped in to stop the gunfight.

“Tony!” Gibbs yelled as Tony collapsed on the ground.

Chris Argent had been aiming for Derek Hale and had hit Tony when he stepped in to stop the fray. Shocked, Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent all turned to the newcomers. Gibbs ignored them sitting on the ground besides Tony and trying to wake his husband up.

Gibbs blanched as he realized a bullet had entered Tony’s chest perilously close to his heart and possibly in his heart “Somebody call for an ambulance.”

Derek realized that with the location of the bullet and Tony’s unconsciousness that they didn’t have time to wait for an ambulance. “There’s no time.” Derek countered, he realized how important this human was to his half brother and with the current exigent circumstances for the human, there was only one thing he could to save him.

“Derek! What are you doing?” Gibbs protested at the same time Stiles yelled, “Derek! No!”

“It’s the only way.” Derek stepped back, watching as the werewolf transformation overtook the man.

Tony groaned, starting to wake up. Gibbs helped Tony into a sitting position, relieved that Tony was still alive.

“Is he ok?” Stiles asked. “I’ve called an ambulance.”

“We’ll find out once the paramedics get here.”

“He can’t be seen by the paramedics. He’s a werewolf, now. What are you thinking?” Derek glared at Stiles.

“No. What were you thinking? You can’t just go turning people into werewolves.”

Gibbs growled, revealing some of his own werewolf features. “Both of you, shut up.”

Chris Argent didn’t know who to point his gun at anymore. He kept alternating between Gibbs, Derek, and Tony.

“Oh no. You won’t be shooting anyone today.” Stiles glared at Chris Argent. Turning to Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles begged, “Dad, please.”

“Let’s take him back to our house.” Sheriff Stilinski suggested, he couldn’t reveal how abusive he was to his son in public, after all.

Chris Argent not interested in being part of this cover up retorted, “I’m staying here.”

The others ignored him and they all pitched in to get Tony to the Stilinski’s house. While Tony was somewhat conscious now, he wasn’t very coherent. He kept muttering about a kid.

After they were all safely in the Stilinski home, Stiles shooed his dad away. He never knew when his dad’s bad side would come out. “How do you know each other?” Stiles questioned as he stared between Derek, his lover, and Gibbs.

Gibbs just grunted. Derek shrugged. “We’re half brothers. We have the same father.”

“Come on, Tony, talk to me.” Gibbs ignored everything else. He only cared about Tony.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Tony opened his eyes and they held recognition and were lacking in the werewolf eyes they were displaying before. “Where are we? Why does the kid look like me?”

“I’m not a kid.” Stiles glared. He hated being underestimated.

“Actually. I’m pretty sure you’re my kid.” Tony muttered.

“What?” Gibbs, Derek, and Stiles all shouted.

“Your mother. What was her name?” Tony asked Stiles.

“Claudia.”

“I knew you looked familiar. You have to be Claudia and my’s child though I don’t know why she kept this from me.”

“Who’s Claudia?” Gibbs thought he knew about all of Tony’s exes.

“I haven’t thought about Claudia in years. My father left me in a hotel for a summer not far from here and I met Claudia there. We spent the summer together, but after summer was over I was sent back to military school. She never told me she was pregnant. She never even tried to contact me.” Tony eyed Stiles contemplatively.

Stiles couldn’t help wondering if this was his chance to have a father who actually cared about him instead of abusing him. Still they had more pressing problems. “What are we going to do about what just happened? Sheriff Stilinski isn’t just going to let this go.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. We’ll take care of you.” Gibbs knew that his husband wasn’t going to leave Stiles to whatever abuse was going on if they could prevent it. Now, all they had to do was get proof, so that they could legally take custody of the kid. Of course, the complication of his half brother being the kid’s lover was bound to make everything even more complicated than it needed to be.

Still Gibbs knew they would get it all figured out no matter what it took to do so. Right now, Tony was his priority and keeping everyone else calm was a secondary goal. He knew though that with the werewolf blood in Tony’s system he’d be back up and around in no time.

He was glad they weren’t needed back in DC immediately. He had no idea how to tell Director Morrow that he had another werewolf on his team. At some point, Tony and his werewolf would have to mate, but hopefully that could wait until they were back home.

He hoped that whatever was going on here in Beacon Hills would be easy to get to the bottom of, so that they could all go back to their normal lives. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t be. When Tony was involved it rarely was.

Wrapping his arms around Tony, he barked at Stiles to explain everything. By the time Stiles was done, Gibbs knew that they wouldn’t have an easy time of things. He’d have to teach Stiles how to use a gun at the very least before the kid got himself killed.

The only saving grace they had was that Stiles had already done most of the work for them in regards to Sheriff Stilinski’s abuse. It was a quick court trip and Tony had temporary custody of Stiles while Sheriff Stilinski was relieved of his badge while he was investigated. That just left the whole werewolf mess to deal with.

Gibbs indicated for Derek to come with him. The two of them would handle the werewolf problems. Then Stiles and Derek could come live with them or they could stay here, whichever they wanted.

Stiles was old enough to be emancipated if that was the route they chose. Leaving Tony and Stiles to get to know each other better, the two werewolves adopted their werewolf forms and headed out to deal with the remaining issues. Tony knew, of course, what was happening.

Stiles did too, so they followed the two alpha males. They weren’t about to let either of them get themselves killed. Fortunately, with Stiles and Tony there, they were able to surprise the rogue werewolves and end the battle quickly.

Now, Stiles and Derek just had to decide where they wanted to live. A decision that would be respected either way and one that wasn’t easy to make, but they were the only ones that could. Gibbs and Tony left to acquaint their werewolf selves while the other two talked about their decision. No matter what decision was made, Tony was sure that they would be seeing more of each other in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> **2017 Prompt collection is now closed.**  
> 
> Don't worry though, you can still prompt me through my 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile).
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
